<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Benny and Emily! by megas217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018484">Benny and Emily!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217'>megas217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, Engagement, Twins, no gender norms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK<br/>Carlos<br/>Owen<br/>Gwen<br/>Michelle<br/>Benson-4<br/>Emily-4 </p><p>TK had a set of younger siblings twins that Owen and Michelle produced when TK and Owen first moved to Austin. </p><p>Owen and Michelle are not technically married on paper but they are married in their own way. </p><p>Carlos and TK are encouraged and will have their wedding in a few months. </p><p>Gwen is very happy for her son that TK found someone who loves him and to spend the rest of his life with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Twins!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m rewriting this story but instead Benson was exposed to drugs at a young age. </p><p>Owen and Michelle are the twins parents. </p><p>Emily is 5 minutes older then Benny.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos were out at a coffee shop when they had to go pick up the twins from school in about half an hour “we still need to get the twins tux and flower girl tux altered.” TK told Carlos who smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“We will babe, I have the list on my phone and Ems is going to look so pretty in her pink flowers girls tux because your little sister said no thank you for gender norms and Benny loved his tux dress!” Carlos told TK who smiled “yeah ever since they were little Emmy felt comfortable in Ben’s clothes and you know my dad would care less if his sons wanted to wear pink every day.” TK told Carlos who smiled when they finished their coffees and headed to the preschool. </p><p>Carlos drove to the school when they walked inside “Benson got in trouble today.” Mrs.Lila told TK and Carlos “what did my little brother do?” TK asked “someone was picking on Emmy so Ben stood up for her and he got in trouble by the classroom aid.” Lila told the guys. </p><p>“Did Benny punch anyone?” TK asked knowing his little brother when Emily is in after school activity when Emily took dance and karate “no he was very mellow but the other kid started it but since that kid is.....” TK nodded his head “the principal kid he won’t get in trouble so they picked my little brother to put the blame on.” TK said when Lila said yes.</p><p>“Ben can’t come back to school for the rest of the week.” Lila told TK and Carlos “he can hangout at the fire station with our family.” TK told Lila when TK signed the kids out as they came to the front of the school “hey babies!” TK said when he smiled. </p><p> </p><p>After TK and Carlos picked up the kids from school they headed to the fire station when Owen was working and smiled as the kids came in “Benny got in ‘trouble’ at school so he’s not coming back till Monday.” TK told Owen “what did he do?” Owen asked when the kids were playing with their toys in the common area as everyone loved the twins </p><p>“Mr.Allison's son was picking on Ems.” TK told Owen when the twins will be in kindergarten in a few months so Owen just had to send the twins to the school for a little bit.</p><p>Michelle heard her kids when she smiled “mommy!” The twins said when they hugged her “hey sweeties! how was school?” Michelle asked when she looked at her husband and kids. </p><p>“Ben can’t go back till Monday and I think I’ll keep Emily home also.” Owen said as Michelle wasn’t pleased with how her kids were being treated by the school “only a few more months then they turn five and they will be in kindergarten.” Owen said </p><p>Judd was holding Benson on his hip “when will Grace and Judd have a kid?” Emily asked “ask Judd.” TK said when Judd looked at TK “it’s a group effort.” Judd told TK “not in front of my younger kids!” Owen said when the twins smiled “what is a group effort?” Benson asked “nothing that you two need to know till you are much, much older.” Owen said when everyone was dying laughing. </p><p> </p><p>TK and Carlos took the twins back to Owen and Michelle’s house when Owen and Michelle were working till 8 tonight so TK and Carlos are going to feed the twins and get them ready for bed so when the parents get home they can do bedtime when Owen and Michelle love doing bedtime with the twins.</p><p>TK and Carlos made the twins some Mac and cheese for dinner along with veggies and their spill proof cups filled with water for Emily and apple juice for Benson when Emily doesn’t like apple juice while TK and Carlos were going to go back to their house and have dinner before bed. </p><p>After the twins ate their dinner TK did the dishes when Carlos was getting the twins ready for bed when he gave them a bath “soon Emmy will need to take her own baths without Benny.” Carlos told the twins “why?” Benson asked. </p><p>“Because you are both becoming older and it could be hard to explain to others that you two take a bath together.” Carlos said when TK was standing in the doorway “what Los is trying to say is that you both have different body parts so when you get older you might want to take separate baths to feel more comfortable.” TK told the twins who said ok.</p><p>TK was holding their towels out for the twins to wear as they said thank you when TK got their clothes out and got Benson dressed first while Carlos was doing Emily’s hair before they switched and TK got Emily dressed and Carlos brushed Benson’s hair. </p><p>After the twins were dressed they all headed to the living room to watch some tv while they waited for Owen and Michelle to come home as TK put Disney plus on “what do you rugrat what to watch?” TK asked when he searched the movies and toddler shows “Big Hero Six!” Benson said when TK said ok as he turned it.</p><p> </p><p>Carlos got the kids their nightly water cups and Benson his meds for his heart condition “Here you go buddy.” Carlos said when Benson took his meds and drank his water “will this fix his heart?” Emily asked when she was finally at the age that she understood that her twin was a little bit different then her “no sweetie his heart is fine for now we just need to help Benny manage his meds and heart.” TK told his little sister who looked at Benson and hugged him “I’m ok Ems, I’m so strong!” Benson told his sister when he showed his muscles which made TK and Carlos smile. </p><p>Owen and Michelle came home as the twins were each sitting in a lap when TK held Emily and Carlos held Benson “hey babies!” Owen said as he hugged his kids “how was your shift?” TK asked when Owen held Benson in his arms “good, we only had one minor car accident.” Owen said as they headed upstairs when Owen put Benson in his room and Michelle put Emily in her room. </p><p>“Do you still like your bedroom?” Michelle asked when Emily said yes when the twins have two different styles for their rooms, Emily’s room looks like a rainforest with dinosaurs and Benson’s room is purple with a unicorn on his wall and a pink bed spread “ok let’s get your oxygen tubes in your nose.” Owen said when he set up Benson’s oxygen when Benson placed the tubes in his nose while Owen taped the tubing to Benson’s face “how does it feel?” Owen asked “not too tight.” Benson told Owen “that’s good, daddy is going to be downstairs if you need anything Benny! I love you so much!” Owen told Benson when Benson smiled. </p><p>After Owen turned the oxygen on and made the room sleep friendly Owen said goodnight to his son and kissed his head before Owen went to check on Emily who looked like she was about to fall asleep also “night sweet girl, I’ll see you in the morning.” Michelle told Emily when she kissed her head when Owen smiled as he walked in and said goodnight to Emily while Michelle said goodnight to Benson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. TK and Carlos’ day with the twins!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos have the day off so they get a lot of wedding things done and bring the twins along.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos woke up to the sound of children’s laughter in their house “dad dropped the twins off again.” TK told Carlos who smiled at his fiancé “I’ll go get them and bring them up here and we can cuddle with them before we have to get going.” Carlos told TK who smiled and said “you're the best.” Which made Carlos smile.</p><p>Carlos saw the twins on the couch with Owen standing in the kitchen as he made them some water cups “hey guys are you excited to spend the day with TK and I?” Carlos asked when the twins said yes as Owen smiled at his future son in law “you two be good for your brother and Carlos.” Owen told the twins before he kissed them goodbye.</p><p>“Do you two want to go cuddle with TK?” Carlos asked when they said yes so they heads upstairs to the bedroom as TK smiled when he helped the twins into bed as they cuddled for about an hour.</p><p>Benson fell back asleep while Emily was talking to Carlos who took the little girl to the bathroom and kitchen while TK woke Benson up “hey buddy it’s time to wake up.” TK told Benson who looked at his older brother and wanted to be held so TK held Benson on his lap when Benson woke up before TK took Benson to the bathroom and kitchen where Carlos was making pancakes with Emily. </p><p>After everyone ate breakfast TK and Carlos got ready for the day when they were meeting with the florist to go over the flowers one last time before they had to take the twins to get their wedding attire fitted properly as Emily’s suit jackets is a little big and Benson’s dress needs to be taken in a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“What shoes are we going to wear?” Emily asked when Benson nodded his head “daddy and mommy are going to take you to the mall and get you some shoes that you would want to wear.” TK told the twins when they said ok. </p><p>TK and Carlos didn’t truly mind that much when it came to the twins, just something that looks nice for photos. </p><p>The twins were very good at the florist when TK and Carlos talked about the table arrangements “hey Ems do you want to pick out your flowers that you are going to be throwing?” TK asked his little sister when Carlos was holding Benson in his lap while Benson was drinking his cup.</p><p>“sure. TK said that I can pick them so I want rainbow flowers!” Emily said which made TK and Carlos smile “we can see if we can get some rainbow flowers for you sweetie.” The florist told Emily who smiled. </p><p>After they got everything they needed from the florist the group headed to the tailor shop to get Benson’s dress altered when Besnon loves his dress “come here buddy, this is kinda big on you because your small.” The trailer said when TK was helping make sure they Benson stayed still so he didn’t get pricked by the pins.</p><p>Carlos was helping Emily get her tux on so they can see what they need to altered for her “Benny you look so handsome!” TK told his little brother who smiled “I feel so handsome!” Besnon told TK who smiled.</p><p>“Do we know what shoes the twins are going to be wearing?” The tailor asked “we’re not a hundred percent sure but my dad said something about buying them a nice pair of converses or vans, we want them to look nice but feel like themselves.” TK told the trailor when Carlos came out with Emily who smiled “ok sweet pea you are done. Let’s get Emily up here so I can see what I need to fix.” Benson said thank you when TK helped him get changed into his clothes. </p><p>Emily was very calm when the tailor made all the adjustments needed for her tux when TK and Benson came out “what do you think babe this looks good?” Carlos asked when TK said yes “how do you feel Ems?” TK asked when Emily smiled “good!” Emily told TK who smiled when the twins looked ready for the wedding day so that’s one thing off the list that they needed to do. </p><p>After the tailor TK and Carlos took the twins out to lunch when they were happy “TK can we try Boba tea?” Benson asked when Carlos smiled at the little boy “if daddy said that we can take you I don’t see a problem getting you two some Boba to try.” TK told the twins when they smiled.</p><p>“Hey guys! How are we doing?” Lexi asked when she always served TK and Carlos when they came to this one restaurant in downtown Austin “hey Lex, we’re good, can we please get the twins some chocolate milk for Ben and Ems wants orange juice.” Carlos said as Lexi smiled and took their drink orders before she went to the kitchen. </p><p>After Lexi got them their drinks the twins said thank you “your welcome, how is wedding planning going?” Lexi asked “good, we got the flowers and the twins' outfits altered.” TK told Lexie who smiled “me and Bryce can’t wait to come!” Lexie told the couple who smiled “we can’t wait for our friends to come and see us get married.” Carlos told Lexie who smiled when she took their orders. </p><p>After lunch TK and Carlos took the twins back to their house when they let the twins play before nap time. </p><p>TK and Carlos got the twins ready for nap time when Besnon was ready asleep when TK careful placed the oxygen tube in Besnon’s nose and kissed Benson’s head “love you baby.” TK told Benson before he went over to Emily and said goodnight to her. </p><p>TK and Carlos cleaned up the downstairs when TK did the dishes and Carlos cleaned up the toys “do you want kids? I know that you are great with my siblings but....” TK rambled on when Carlos smiled.</p><p>“Hey tiger, I would love to have kids with you.” Carlos told TK who smiled “that’s good. We have been helping raise the twins since they were born and things change over time.” TK told Carlos “things do change over time but I wouldn’t change anything about our relationship and that includes our future kids.” Carlos told TK who smiled when he kissed Carlos. </p><p>After the twins woke up from their naps TK and Carlos let the twins play in the backyard on their little playground as TK and Carlos made a mini play area with a gated area with a trampoline, playground and little chairs and a table for the twins to sit at when they do lunch outside. </p><p> </p><p>TK and Carlos heard the twins outside when TK smiled “I love their little voices it makes this place feel so alive.” TK told Carlos “I know baby maybe we can have the twins stay over on the weekend when we have the day off.” Carlos told TK “if you are sure. I don’t want them to take over the house.” TK told Carlos “we have a 3 bedroom house, one room for us, one for the twins and a guest room.” Carlos told TK who smiled at Carlos. </p><p>Owen and Michelle came over when they got the twins who were playing in the front yard “daddy! Mommy!” The twins said when they smiled “hey babies how was your day with your brother and Carlos?” Owen asked when he smiled at the twins “good! We saw Lexi!” Benson told Owen and Michelle who smiled “how was Lex?” Michelle asked when TK and Carlos told them about their lunch date “Lexie and Bryce can’t wait for the wedding.” Carlos who was holding Emily in his arms. </p><p>After the parents took the twins home Owen and Michelle let the twins watch tv while they made dinner “daddy?” Benson asked “yeah Bean?” Owen asked “can we have babo like TK and Carlos?” Benson asked when Owen smiled “you choke a lot Bean so we have to be careful with what you can have.” Owen said when Benson said ok. </p><p> </p><p>Owen and Michele had some exciting news for the twins that they will tell them at dinner. Owen had the twins go to the bathroom and wash their hands before they sat at the table while Michelle was serving dinner “Ben do you want to sit in your high chair or in your booster seat?” Owen asked when Benson looked at Owen “my booster seat I feel like I can sit up without the extra support.” Benson told Owen who smiled. </p><p> </p><p>As the family started eating, Owen smiled “why is daddy smiling?” Emily asked her parents “daddy had some news from uncle Juddy.” Michelle told the twins “Judd wants to take you guys horseback riding at his family ranch.” Michelle told the twins who smiled “when can we go?” Benson asked when his parents smiled “Judd has Friday off so he’ll come and get you two from the fire station then take you two ridding.” Owen said when the twins smiled as they love going horseback riding with Judd when they even had their own helmets when Owen told them “no riding if you were not safe.” Judd said ok when he smiled when he was all cool with safety first when it comes with the twins. </p><p>After dinner the twins took a bath before they got ready for bed as Benson looked tired after a long day “did you have a fun day with TK and Carlos?” Owen asked when Benson said yes when Owen smiled “I’m glad buddy, how are you feeling after your long day?” Owen asked “tired but not overly tired.” Benson told Owen who said good when he got the oxygen tube ready to go “ok bean, let’s get you redid for bed.” Owen said when Benson smiled. </p><p>Owen said goodnight to Benson and kissed his head while Benson smiled “night daddy.” Benson said when he cuddled with his bear when Owen turned the night light on and cracked the door before he went to go check on Emily.</p><p>“Hey kiddo.” Owen said when she smiled “love you baby.” Michelle said as she kissed Emily goodnight before Michelle went to check on Benson.</p><p> </p><p>Owen stayed with Emily “what story did mommy read tonight?” Owen asked “she made one up.” Emily told Owen “wow! What kind of story did mommy make up?” Owen asked Emily “mommy told a story about a pair of twins who fought dragons!” Emily told Owen who smiled “night sweet pea I’ll see you in the morning!” Owen told Emily when he kissed Emily’s head and got her room ready for bed before he said goodnight and went downstairs.</p><p> Michelle was watching TV when she smiled at Owen “both the kids are down for bed.” Owen told Michelle who smiled “that’s good, I can’t wait to go to bed today was a long shift.” Michelle said when Owen smiled and kissed his wife.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>